


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec One Shots (Canon Adjacent) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Puns, Bottom Alec Lightwood, First Time, Horny Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Masturbation in Shower, Top Magnus Bane, Wet Dream, incorrect quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Magnus woke to Alec beginning to stir on the other side of the bed. He had begun to both crave and dread waking up to this. To Alec moving sensuously next to him, mewing and humming deliciously, still in the depths of a dream.Alec shifted again, letting out a quiet moan as his hips rolled in to the mattress and Magnus couldn’t help a quiet moan of his own. Alec had only recently taken to spending the night when his visits lasted late enough, but they hadn’t had sex yet and Alec’s typical early morning movements had started getting Magnus into a bit of a frenzy.*****Or the one where they address Alec’s subconscious and Magnus’ insecurities. Alternate first time.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec One Shots (Canon Adjacent) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913680
Comments: 18
Kudos: 227





	Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show have been repurposed for this fic.

Magnus woke to Alec beginning to stir on the other side of the bed. He had begun to both crave and dread waking up to this. To Alec moving sensuously next to him, mewing and humming deliciously, still in the depths of a dream.

Alec shifted again, letting out a quiet moan as his hips rolled in to the mattress and Magnus couldn’t help a quiet moan of his own. Alec had only recently taken to spending the night when his visits lasted late enough, but they hadn’t had sex yet and Alec’s typical early morning movements had started getting Magnus into a bit of a frenzy.

Alec was obviously working through a lot, and by every indication of his body, he definitely had sex on the brain. It seemed that his unconscious self was trying to get him to work through whatever was holding them back.

And then Magnus heard it. He remembered the first time waking up to Alec writhing sinfully next to him. He had been so happy to just witness this new side of his sexy boyfriend. That was the first time his heart stopped as one word escaped Alec’s lips, mid-moan. It didn’t happen every time, maybe only a handful of times, but Magnus had come to fear it every time, tainting the rest of any good morning they might have otherwise had. By this particular morning, he was so tightly wound that when Alec’s breathy “Jace...” escaped his lips this time, Magnus didn’t even realize what he’d done until he heard the thump of Alec falling off the bed. He quickly pulled back his hand and wracked his brain for how to play this off, slightly horrified in his momentary lack of impulse control at having actually just pushed Alec off the bed.

Magnus heard a groan from where Alec still lay and rolled over to look for him, trying not to be distracted by the warmth of the sheets where Alec’s body had been moments before. “Alexander? Are you alright?”

Alec groaned again as he sat up on the floor rubbing his sore elbow. “What happened?” asked Alec, blinking through the remainder of his sleepiness.

“I turned over just as you were rolling over and you just rolled right off the bed,” was all Magnus could reply.

“Huh,” Alec ran a hand through his hair in confusion. “I don’t think I’ve ever done that before.”

“Are you alright?” Magnus asked again. He felt beyond guilty for pushing Alec and now lying to him.

“Yeah. Just landed on my elbow. But my body’s used to being banged around way worse than that. It’ll be fine. Actually, I needed to wake up anyway and get over to the Institute. Mind if I grab a quick shower?” Standing up, Alec blushed and looked slightly in the distance as he asked the question. They had shared Magnus’ bed a few times now, always fully clothed, with Alec using the shower in the morning, but he still got a small thrill from knowing he’d be completely naked with just an unlocked door between them. Alec was also slightly embarrassed by the morning wood he was sporting, hoping to be out of the room before Magnus spotted it.

But Magnus already knew what state of arousal Alec was in by his movements when he was still asleep. “Not at all, Alexander. Do you have time for some breakfast before you go? I conjure up a mean Belgian waffle.” He winked, reminding Alec of the morning after the first night he had fallen asleep in the loft.

“Sorry, not today. We’ve got an ops meeting first thing, then they’ve got us running all over the city the rest of the day.” Alec moved into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, noticing that Magnus had already magicked him a fresh pair of clothes from his own bedroom as he had taken to doing every morning Alec stayed over.

As Alec undressed and stepped into the shower, he pondered his morning wood and why his boyfriend didn’t seem to want to sleep with him. Or why he only wanted to sleep with him. While Alec hadn’t outright told Magnus he was ready for the next step, he thought he was being pretty clear with his intentions during their recent make out sessions. And with Magnus’ experience, surely he was familiar enough with the signs. But every time he would try, Magnus’s hands would be there, pulling him off. Alec was starting to get frustrated.

Maybe there was another way he could let Magnus know his intentions. He looked down and mustered up his courage. This would require him to be a bit more vocal than he was altogether comfortable with, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Under the spray of the warm water Alec reached down and took hold of his dick, a small moan escaping his lips. _No, it’ll have to be louder than that_ , he thought. Alec placed his other hand on the shower wall to brace himself, took a deep lungful of air, then squeezed a bit harder with his hand while adding in a stroke. This time he let the moan out unhindered and felt it reverberate through the bathroom. Okay, he could do this. He started getting more into it and even experimented with moaning out Magnus’ name. He pictured Magnus still lying in his bed just on the other side of the door in his silk pajamas. Could he hear him? Maybe he was touching himself too? Alec was getting close thinking about Magnus’ getting off to Alec getting off. He knew at least some part of Magnus wanted him. Confident that on more than one occasion he had felt Magnus’ unmistakable hardness pressed against him. Why couldn’t Magnus walk in right now and help them get the release they both wanted? The thought of Magnus barging into the bathroom and his naked body joining him in the shower took Alec over the edge. He let out the loudest moan he could muster, Magnus’ name on his lips, and shot his load onto the wall in front of him, watching it wash down the drain as he slowly came back down.

Alec quickly got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom, excitedly nervous about what he might find on the other side. His face fell as he realized that the bedroom was empty. How long had Magnus stayed? Had he even heard any of it?

Alec walked out to the living room to find Magnus sitting on the couch with a mug of coffee held between both hands. He noticed the table next to the couch held a to-go cup and a bag he was confident held coffee cake from his favorite bakery across town. Magnus was always so incredibly thoughtful. It was these small, thoughtful actions that Alec was learning to love the most in their relationship. He may not have the magic at his disposal, but Alec tried to create as many special moments of his own for Magnus in reciprocation.

“Thank you, Magnus” he said, making eye contact as he bent down to grab the food.

Magnus reached over and took hold of Alec’s bicep, pulling him down a bit further to give him a quick kiss on the lips, squeezing the bicep a bit as he did. He let go of Alec’s arm and looked into the beautiful eyes hovering a foot away. “Come back, okay?” Magnus said quietly, brow slightly furrowed.

Alec knew what Magnus was really saying. They both knew that the nights Alec didn’t come over were the ones where he had been on mission and gotten injured. Magnus was asking him to be careful without being able to admit the fear he was holding onto, knowing all too well the regular dangers of Alec’s work. Alec tried for his most care free smile, which did not come easily for him, and gave a confident, “Definitely,” before grabbing up the coffee and heading for the door. Alec stole one more glance toward Magnus who was watching him leave, seemingly deep in thought, and he walked into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

Magnus let out the breath he had been holding as soon as the door closed. He sat on the couch conflicted, still staring at his front door. He hadn’t told Alec why he stops them every time Alec tries to go any further in their heavy make out sessions. How when he feels Alec’s hand drop to his waist and start to unbutton his pants, all Magnus can think of in those moments is if Alec is picturing someone else in his mind. If Alec is putting a different face on the warm and willing body in front of him. For all of Magnus’ cockiness, he was not confident that while in the throes of passion, Alec wouldn’t moan out the wrong name. He hadn’t told him yet about his dreaming because he couldn’t admit these fears and how much it would break his heart if those fears came true.

Of course he had heard all of Alec’s little performance in the shower. It had had quite the effect on him, that was for damn sure. When he heard Alec moan his name he had immediately reached down and pressed his palm over his rising hardness over his pajamas. He had to admit that his name sounded wonderful coming out of Alec’s mouth that way. He wanted nothing more than to join Alec and get to actually watch Alec come apart in front of him with his name on his lips. But then he looked over at the other side of the bed and remembered how the morning had started, the other name that had been moaned out. With a tightness in his chest, Magnus let go of himself and slid off the bed. He could faintly hear Alec reach his climax as he walked out of the bedroom. Magnus wasn’t sure how much longer he could last in this in between state.

* * *

Alec didn’t come back to the loft that night. But he did make sure to text Magnus when he was back at the Institute to tell him he was okay. Some of the tension left Magnus’ shoulders as he read Alec’s text and took a sip of his whiskey and water. He hadn’t had the patience to mix anything more complicated tonight. Part of him was glad Alec wouldn’t be coming over, so he could try to work through his feelings a bit more. Every time he was in Alec’s presence, all he wanted was to give over to the pleasures of that man. He wanted to introduce Alec to so many wonderful things. He wanted to be all of Alec’s firsts, like he had already been his first kiss. But every time he was in Alec’s presence, he could always feel the third man in the room, whether Jace was physically there or not.

* * *

Alec did come to the loft the next night. Magnus hadn’t been able to figure anything out though. So when, as they were kissing, Alec straddled Magnus’ lap, he was still hesitant. When Alec again tried to reach down to the clasp of his pants, he found himself softly grabbing Alec’s hands and moving them back to his own thighs. And when Alec rolled his hips on top of his hardness, Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s hips and pushed him further down his thighs, to remove the direct contact.

Alec huffed, breaking their kiss, finally at his breaking point, “Magnus! I don’t understand. What is it? Am I doing something wrong? I want this. I know you want this. Well, I know at least a part of you wants this.” As if to prove his point, Alec slid back down into Magnus’ lap and ground down again, feeling the throb from below through both their pants.

Magnus groaned and could only get one word out through gritted teeth, “Jace…”

“What?” Alec blinked in bewilderment stopping all movement. “I’m… I’m Alec.”

“No.” Magnus pushed at Alec’s chest to try to get some physical distance. “ _I’m_ not Jace.”

“You think I don’t know that??”

“I don’t know what to think, Alexander. You have this complicated past with a man you spend most of your time with every day. I knew that coming into this. I just.. How can I be sure that you really want to be with me? How do I know you aren’t thinking of him when you’re with me?”

“What about Camille? You have a complicated past with _her_. You still have feelings for her. I’m not sitting here wondering if you are thinking about her when you are kissing me!”

“But I’m not actively having dreams about Camille!” Magnus blurted out.

“What?”

“I’m sorry, Alexander. I didn’t mean it to come up like this.” Magnus hesitated.

“You didn’t want what to come up, Magnus? What am I missing here?”

“How many nights have you stayed over, Alexander?”

“Um.. five?” Alec wasn’t really asking. He remembered each time vividly, even remembering what day of the week it had been and exactly what Magnus had worn each night when he slid into the bed next to him.

“Yes” Magnus agreed. “And of those five times, I have woken up three times to you practically moaning Jace’s name out in your sleep, obviously in arousal, including yesterday morning.” Magnus partially mumbled the last part and looked down at his hands in his lap, no longer able to continue looking into the beautiful eyes of the man sitting on his lap.

Alec had plainly seen the pain in Magnus’ eyes before they had dropped down to the space between them. He realized how close they still were and lifted himself off of Magnus and back onto the couch next to him, letting the words sink in. When they did, he sighed out, “Oh Magnus,” and dropped his face into his hands.

Magnus took that as an admission of guilt. “Look, Alexander,” he pushed forward, not quite ready to hear any confessions from Alec. “You know about my past, about Camille. But anything from my past is solidly there. I have closed those doors. I told you once that there was nothing to be ashamed of regarding your feelings for Jace. I get it. I understand the complications with caring for your parabatai. But I can’t be with you, like this, if you keep that door open. You’re not the only one who feels vulnerable. I need to know that I’m not just a substitute for who you really want to be with.”

“Magnus,” Alec breathed, finally turning back to the man, “I can promise you that the only person in the world I have dreamt about having sex with since we’ve been dating, at least, is the beautiful man sitting in front of me.”

“But..” Magnus began. He couldn’t get anything else out before Alec’s forefinger was pressed against his lips.

“No. It’s my turn and you need to hear this.” Both of Alec’s hands went to Magnus’ shoulders, turning him to face him entirely. “Yes, my relationship has been complicated with Jace _in the past_ ,” Magnus winced slightly at Jace’s name. “He is my parabatai. He is a part of me, as I am a part of him. That’s not going to change. But what has changed is that the particular door you are talking about has been closed and bolted. In fact, I burned that damn room down the first time you and I kissed.” Magnus let out a soft chuckle and rolled his eyes. “You better be listening to this next part, Magnus. You see, I have this beautiful, fucking, wet dream come true of a man who I like and am fairly certain likes me too. But every time I try to have sex with him, he quite literally pushes me away. I understand if you aren’t ready. Really, I can wait if that’s what it is. But I’m having these.. feelings.. that are now slipping into my unconscious. Maybe my brain thought I could get some relief that way.. I don’t know. The problem is that, apparently, we can’t even get there in my dreams either. Some of those times, we are stopped because Jace interrupts us. No. I know what you’re thinking. It’s not because I want him there. It’s because that is what is happening _in real life too_. That is the _only_ reason. So, when you’ve heard me ‘practically moan’ Jace’s name, it is only out of frustration because I want to get it on with my boyfriend and Jace can’t get the fucking hint to leave us alone.”

“So..” Magnus breathed, testing the waters, “You’re saying that if I put out, there’d be no reason for you to be moaning his name?”

“No, Magnus,” Alec said huskily, hands now holding onto both sides of Magnus’ neck. “I’m saying that if you put out, yours is the only name I will be _screaming_.” With that Magnus let out an indecent moan and Alec pulled him into a heart shattering kiss.

There was a new urgency in their kiss. Their kisses always had a good dose of steam, but this was on another level. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and lifted Alec easily back to straddling his lap. He let his hands slip under the back of Alec’s shirt as he swiped his tongue across Alec’s lips. Alec parted them quickly to allow access and immediately began sucking on the welcome intruder. They had to break the kiss briefly so Magnus could pull Alec’s shirt over his head, which also gave them both a chance to collect more air in ragged gasps, then they were connected once again. Magnus knew he could magic all of their clothes away but he didn’t want to startle Alec too much on their first time. Alec hastily worked on unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt, breaking the kiss again to curse at the sheer number of tiny buttons and ask how this could be in any way practical. Magnus was about to try once again to explain aesthetic to Alec, but Alec finally got the last button undone, jerked the two sides over Magnus’ shoulders and used that leverage to pull Magnus back in to their kiss. As Alec squirmed on top of Magnus, he brought his hands back down to the top of Magnus’ pants. This time Magnus didn’t stop him and he was finally able to unbutton them.

“Where do you want this?” Magnus barely got out when they broke apart for another breath.

“I want you in that damn bed!” Alec growled.

“No, Alexander” Magnus looked him in the eye and smirked. “Where do you want _this_?” He punctuated the last word with a thrust of his hips, pressing his painful hardness into Alec’s ass.

Alec gasped. “Oh! Um..” He hesitated, weighing his options.

Magnus took his hesitation as naïveté and tried to help him out. “For your first time, it might be best if you top… If you fuck me…”

“No!” Alec abruptly cut him off and Magnus frowned. “No, not like that. I mean, I do want to do that. Believe me.. I _really_ want to do that. But tonight, I want you in me. I want you to know that you have all of me and you are the only one I want to have me.”

“Fuck, Alexander” Magnus moaned.

“That _is_ the idea, Magnus.”

“If I had known holding out would get you this brazen, I might have done it on purpose. Or maybe I should wait a bit longer…”

“Oh, don’t you fucking dare!”

Magnus chuckled. “So.. the bed?…”

At that, they were both up from the couch. They took a bit more time to get to the bedroom than either would have liked because they were tripping over their pants they were trying to slide down each other at the same time, and never wanting to separate their physical contact for more than a moment at a time and only if absolutely necessary.

When they were at the foot of the bed, Alec realized they were both finally naked. This was it. He was desperate to finally see what he had only been able to imagine. He looked down and his breath caught at the bronze god standing before him.

“Like what you see?” Magnus asked, confidently draping his forearms over Alec’s shoulders. Alec looked back up into Magnus’ glowing cat eyes, breath catching again, and sighed, “Beautiful”.

Magnus’ eyes flicked down Alec’s body quickly, taking stock of the black runes contrasting against the pale skin, then back up to hold Alec’s gaze and purred, “I’m very happy as well.” He drew Alec in for another steamy kiss and pulled them both backward onto the bed.

While the kiss was broken shortly for them to safely land on the bed without injury, they reconnected just as quickly. Alec could feel his cock pressed against Magnus’ hip and Magnus’ cock against his own hip. He pressed down and up experimentally, pulling a moan from both of them. He continued this movement for a few minutes, but still needed more, so he stopped to move on to continue to discover.

“Please don’t hesitate to tell me if there’s anything I’m doing wrong.”

Magnus looked up at Alec, eyebrow raised in a silent question to what Alec had just said, until he watched Alec slide down his body, quickly understanding where this was heading. He felt soft kisses trail down his collarbone, moving down experimentally for a soft kiss at his nipple.

“Judging by how quick of a learner you were with our kissing, Alexander, I have no doubt you will excel at whatever you put that mouth to.” He hummed and reflexively sucked in his stomach when Alec got to his hip bone and actually licked along the bone. “Fuck, where did you think to do that?”

Alec looked up with concern, “I um.. just.. you look so delicious.. I wondered what you would taste like, so I licked you? Is that weird? Did I do something wrong?”

“No such thing. You’ve got great instincts. Keep following them and as long as I’m moaning, you’re doing all the right things. Just out of curiosity, how did it taste?” Magnus gave a little smirk.

“Even better than I imagined.” Alec, grinning, settled in to the space between Magnus’ thighs. He placed his callused fingers on the tops of Magnus’ thighs and pulled them slightly further apart to give himself a bit more space. Magnus was panting in expectation. One of the things Magnus was enjoying discovering about his boyfriend was his commitment to do whatever he had put his mind to 100% without hesitation. Magnus supposed it was his Shadowhunter training. In the heat of battle, one could not hesitate. You made your choices and followed through. Well, apparently that followed to the heat of the bedroom as well and in this moment Magnus was definitely not upset about it.

Then those beautifully long fingers were gently wrapping around Magnus’ cock as if Alec was weighing it, sizing it up, which he supposed he probably was. Alec slowly pulled down and heard a soft moan above him. That was a good sign, but something didn’t feel quite right. “Um.. Magnus?”

Magnus leaned up on his elbows, eyes half-lidded in pleasure. “Yes, Alexander?”

“Do you have any lotion? Or maybe some lube?” Alec started a bit when, before he could hardly finish the question, Magnus had snapped and a bottle appeared next to Magnus’ hip. “Oh, I hadn’t thought about your magic.. Is there.. uh.. other stuff you can do? You know.. in here?”

Magnus lightly chuckled. He leaned forward and placed the palm of his hand on Alec’s cheek. “So eager! All in due time, I promise. Let’s just start here. We have plenty of time to figure out just how crazy we want to get. Though, I will note, that lube is flavored.. If that gives you any ideas..” Magnus raised his eyebrows suggestively and leaned back on his elbows.

Alec took his cue and the bottle of lube in his hand. He opened the cap and poured some into his hand, smelling the faint hint of strawberries. Alec liked strawberries. Alec had the momentary thought that he might not be able to help himself from thinking of this moment any time he ate strawberries from this moment on. He rubbed the lube between his hands to warm it up then took Magnus back in hand. This time when he stroked down, he knew it felt right and was rewarded with a louder moan above him. He glanced up and caught sight of Magnus’ tongue dart out to lick his dry lips as he was watching everything Alec did. Alec kept the eye contact as he stroked back up with a small twist of his wrist and rubbed his thumb over the the head of Magnus’ cock. He watched in satisfaction as Magnus’ head dropped backward and he heard the elongated, “Fffuuuuck” escape Magnus’ mouth. Confidence brimming Alec started a steady rhythm with his strokes. Not wanting to be too predictable, he thought about what he would want in this moment and, after his next upstroke, without taking his eyes off of Magnus’ head, leaned forward and slowly licked the underside of Magnus’ cock from the base up to where his hand was still holding the head. He was rewarded yet again to watch Magnus’ face snap back into view, having been caught by surprise that Alec had taken him up on his suggestion quite so soon. Alec pulled away slightly.

“I’m not giving you whiplash, am I?”

“As much as I’m loving everything you’re doing down there, I think I need that mouth of yours back up here.”

Alec pressed his hands against Magnus’ hips briefly to wipe off some excess lube and then crawled back up Magnus’ body. When Magnus leaned up to take Alec’s mouth back with his, Alec pulled back just before he reached him, making Magnus chase his mouth. Magnus leaned back down and gave him his best wicked glare. His Shadowhunter sure was getting cocky. A moment later, he hooked one leg around Alec’s and rolled them over so that he now had the Shadowhunter pinned under him.

Grinning proudly, Magnus leaned toward Alec to kiss him and his necklaces dragged along Alec’s chest and into the hollow of his throat. Alec hissed briefly at the cold contact against his burning skin. Magnus leaned back enough to pull them back off him, “I’m sorry Alexander. Are you okay? Should I take my necklaces off?”

“No, no. I um.. liked it?” Alec looked up at Magnus, a small blush creeping to his cheeks. _Was that a weird thing to admit. Was that not normal?_

Magnus grinned down at him and slowly leaned back down, hyper aware of exactly where and when the necklaces made contact again with Alec’s skin. “Oh, I will definitely keep that in mind. Please never hesitate to let me know anything else you like, or might like to try at any point in time.”

“I.. uh.. I think I’m ready for the main event…”

Magnus briefly leaned down to kiss Alec one more time, breathing the man in deeply, leaned back up and said, “Me too.”

Now it was Magnus’ turn to settle between Alec’s legs. He had Alec scoot up until his head was comfortable on top of the pillows and bent Alec’s legs at the knees, spreading them apart a bit more. Looking down at Alec splayed out below him, Magnus moaned. “You really are an angel, aren’t you?”

“Magnus, you don’t have to keep flirting. I’m already in your bed, naked, horny, and ready.” But Alec was beaming from the adoration. He still didn’t quite seem to be used to being the center of attention and showered with praise.

“Okay, Alexander. But you aren’t _quite_ ready just yet. I need to open you up a little bit. It’ll feel uncomfortable for a minute, but I promise I’ll make it feel really good soon.”

“It’s okay. I trust you. I promise I’ll let you know if anything is too much, though I really doubt that will be the case.”

Magnus picked up the lube and generously coated his fingers. He reached down and placed three fingers at the entrance to Alec’s asshole, just massaging around the ring. Alec hummed below him. He then took one finger and slowly pressed it in. “It’s okay, Darling, just relax.” He felt the tight pressure dissipate a bit as Alec got used to the feel inside him. Magnus pulled his finger out then moved it back in again, slightly pressing against the walls inside each time. Alec’s breathing was becoming shallow and loud as he let his mouth slack open, completely lost in the new sensations. Magnus continued to watch Alec for his cues and the next time he pulled his finger back, he slipped a second one beside it. Alec let out the filthiest moan Magnus thought he had ever heard and his own cock throbbed at the sound, trying to imagine what Alec would sound like when it was his cock sliding into him. With two fingers moving back and forth into Alec now, Magnus could really work on stretching him open. Soon he had worked the third finger in and he knew it was time. Slowly he pulled all three fingers out. As soon as Alec was empty he let out a small whimper and looked up at Magnus, eyes pleading.

“Hi, Alexander. How are you doing? Main event, right? Still ready?”

Alec couldn’t trust his words in that moment, so he bit his lip and slowly nodded his head. Magnus smiled and rubbed one of Alec’s thighs with his hand before leaning forward onto one hand. With his other hand he used the remainder of the lube to coat his cock and lined it up with Alec’s hole. He pushed in steadily until he felt Alec’s ring pop around the head. Fuck, he was still so tight. He steadied his hand on Alec’s hip and pressed forward as slowly as he could, pausing when he was about halfway in, to check in on Alec. _Shit, was Alec not breathing_?

“Darling, I need you to keep breathing for me. Can you do that? I really don’t want to have to explain to the Clave that I fucked you to death.” Alec opened his eyes and opened his lungs to take a large gasp of air. He had been so focused on the incredible feel of Magnus that he may have forgotten all other functions.

“Sorry. You take my breath away.”

“Oh dear Lilith. You did not just seriously say that about me putting my cock in you for the first time! I’m never going to let you live this down. I may even need to tell Izzy about that.”

“Please, don’t bring up Izzy right now. In fact, no one else exists. Not Izzy, not the Clave, not.. anybody.” They both knew who Alec meant in that slight pause but dare not actually say and Magnus knew from the way Alec was looking at him in that moment that they were truly the only two people in the room. “Magnus? Um.. can you maybe move.. in me?”

“Right. Sorry. You’re just so damn distracting.” Magnus was able to push the rest of the way in and they were both panting by the time he bottomed out. He paused again when he was all the way in and took that time to adjust down onto his forearms on either side of Alec’s chest and let his necklaces rest back down onto Alec. He leaned further down to take Alec into a smoldering kiss. He held himself there, waiting, enjoying their kiss until he felt Alec’s hips roll instinctively needing the real fucking to begin. Magnus broke the kiss to get the right angle and to be able to watch Alec really come apart under him. He slowly slid back until he felt Alec’s ring back at the base of his head and then slid deliciously forward. Alec was moaning, trying to keep his eyes open to watch everything Magnus was doing, but it was all so much. After a few slow thrusts in and out, Magnus reached down and took hold of Alec’s cock. Alec’s eyes shot open.

“No, wait! Fffuuuuck!” Alec’s warning was too late. The added contact had pushed him over the edge and he began cumming hard. Magnus, who worried that Alec wasn’t going to fully enjoy this if he thought it was too soon, bent down to Alec’s ear.

“It’s okay, Alexander,” he purred. “I’m almost there too. Cum for me. Show me how good I make you feel.” He stroked Alec through his orgasm. “Beautiful. I’m so close. Are you okay if I pump a few more times or do you need me to slide out or just wait? It’s okay if it's too much. I’m more than happy to have my cum join yours on your spectacular abs.”

Alec made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan. “It’s okay. I want you to cum inside me.”

Magnus knew he wasn’t trying to be sultry, but damn if that was not the sexiest thing. It was not going to take him long at all. He pumped, once, twice, and on the third time he found Alec’s prostate. Alec arched his back and his ass clamped down on Magnus’ cock, taking Magnus over the edge and causing Magnus’ cum to shoot directly against Alec’s bundle of nerves. “MAGNUS!” Alec yelled at the top of his lungs and shook below Magnus lost in an almost painful pleasure. His cock twitched, pulsing like it was trying to shoot more cum, but coming up empty.

When Magnus was finished he tried not to fall on top of Alec. He used the last of his strength to hold himself up and just rested his head on Alec’s shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus stared at Alec’s deflect rune. He followed his urge and rested his lips against it, peppering the length of it with delicate kisses. When Alec whimpered below him, he pulled out as slowly as he could, both breathing heavily when he was completely out. Magnus fell gracefully onto his side. Alec rolled onto his side so he could face Magnus.

“What the fuck was that?” Alec asked. “I mean, I’m no stranger to orgasms. I’ve handled myself plenty. But what the actual fuck? Did you do something magical?”

“Darling,” Magnus quipped, still trying to catch his breath, “you’re not just an angel, you’re a damn unicorn. You just had multiple orgasms.”

“Well, I suppose I couldn’t have done it without you, Magnus. Fuck. Is that going to happen every time?”

“Probably not. But it’s always a great goal now that we know it’s possible. And there are plenty of other things we can do that are great in their own ways and will still have you screaming my name like you promised. That was incredible too, by the way.”

“Maybe not tonight though, okay? I’m pretty tired.” Alec smiled meekly.

“Oh, of course, I didn’t mean tonight. I, also, am thoroughly exhausted.” Magnus grinned and leaned in for one more deep kiss with his amazing boyfriend.

“Ugh, we should probably clean up before we drift off. I feel like I am completely covered in cum.”

Magnus looked down Alec’s body and laughed, “Hmm, as much as I love seeing you like this, completely and thoroughly debauched, I think you’ll like this…” Magnus snapped his fingers and they were completely clean, the sheets were fresh, even their sweat had disappeared off their bodies.

“Oh, I knew a warlock was the right choice for a boyfriend.” Alec smiled as he rolled Magnus and pulled his back against his chest.

“Darling, Alexander. You truly have no idea.” Magnus waved the sheet up over their waists and they both drifted off into a restful slumber.

*****

Magnus woke up to the feeling of Alec’s cock wedged between his ass cheeks and the slight roll of Alec’s hips against him. Next, he heard the, by now, familiar humming by his ear. He knew that Alec was still asleep, but having a wonderfully delicious dream. His heart sputtered as he reminded himself to trust Alec’s words from the night before. Alec had one arm under Magnus’ head and that hand was holding one of Magnus’. Alec’s other hand was lightly gripping Magnus’ hip as he continued to gently grind into his backside.

Alec let out a low moan, “Mmmmmagnus…”

Magnus’ ass jerked back at the sound of his own name on Alec’s sleeping lips, unfortunately waking Alec up from his dream. But by Alec’s smiling kiss to his neck, he was pretty sure Alec wasn’t too upset about it. “Good morning, Magnus Bane. You’re completely naked. I could get used to this.”

“Good morning, Alexander HARDwood. So are you. Now this is the right way to wake up in the morning!” Magnus beamed and wriggled back against Alec. “Do you need some help with that?”

Alec groaned. “I would never turn down that offer, especially if it gives your mouth something else to do other than making horrible puns out of my name.”

“As you wish.” Magnus first turned to face Alec, leaning in close to his ear and sucking on it briefly before whispering, “And don’t worry about giving me any warning. I won’t be needing it.” Alec dropped his head back and moaned, and with that, Magnus slid down the bed and under the sheet.

Alec tried to take notes of what Magnus was doing to him, wanting to know every way that he could pleasure Magnus next time, but between the sensations of Magnus’ mouth and tongue and his not being quite fully awake, he didn’t really retain much. He just closed his eyes and let the pleasure wash over him. When his release did come, he obeyed Magnus and didn’t warn him. As soon as Magnus felt him cumming, he lowered himself as far as he could and swallowed every drop that Alec had for him.

Magnus slid back up beaming. “Was that worth the awful pun?”

“Fuck, you can call me Alexander Hardwood any time you want if that’s what follows.” Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus lazily, curious to know what he tasted like mixed with the taste of Magnus’ mouth. He couldn’t say he was disappointed. They kissed like this for a while, hands lazily learning the curves of each other well into the morning.

As Alec got up to get in the shower, finally not feeling the need to ask permission, he stopped and looked back down at Magnus. “Wait.. if you heard me say Jace’s name two mornings ago..” Alec was putting the pieces together. “Did you.. did you _push_ me out of the bed??”

Magnus dropped his face into his pillow in shame as Alec’s laugh faded into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I just always felt like Alec's feelings for Jace needed to be specifically worked through between Alec and Magnus. Since it apparently happened off screen, I decided to write a version of how it might have gone down.
> 
> Also, I'm in the camp where warlocks can't get STDs, STIs, or whatever they are called these days, hence no condom.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
